


More Than Enough

by nautilus_8532



Series: Duskwood One shots [5]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Summary: A ficlet inspired by this prompt:"You call that music?"
Relationships: Phil/MC
Series: Duskwood One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092431
Kudos: 12





	More Than Enough

Heather is quite nervous to meet the Aurora's owner face to face. They obviously had a connection the first time they talked with each other, but she thought nothing of it before, consumed with the goal of finding Hannah and bringing her home. Now that it's finally happening, for some reasons she wanted to leave a good impression on Phil. 

Jessy met her at the Aurora's entrance and they entered the bar together. She led Heather to the stools near the counter as they waited for the others to come. 

"Do you know what else the bar is known for?" Jessy asked as she sat in one of the stools. "Good music. Phil likes to put people in a certain mood. I guess that's part of his job as the manager. He has this custom, you know, when you’re a newcomer, you’re required to give a song to be added to the playlist for the night. Phil said it’s one of his ways of getting to know what his customers like." Jessy looked away at Heather as she saw Phil coming to their direction, waving her hands. 

Phil walked to their stools and immediately recognized Heather, a smirk forming on his face.

"I've finally met the mysterious lady!" he said, holding out his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Heather." 

Heather smiled as she took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Phil."

"You look more beautiful in person." Phil commented, sitting on a stool next to hers. 

This is one of the reasons why Heather is anxious to meet Phil. While there's no denying the attraction they have for each other, Phil is quite known as a charmer, and as Richy aptly put it - a womanizer. That already ticked Heather's list of "Men to Avoid", but there's something in Phil that captivates her. 

"You can drop the compliments, Phil. We both know it won't work on me." Heather said as Phil ordered beer for her and Jessy. 

"Is it now a crime to give genuine compliments?" He replied as he handed her the beverage. "I only meant to say the truth."

"It is if you have ulterior motives." Heather told him in jest. 

Phil laughed, amused at her choice of words. "Ulterior motives? This one would qualify for that." Phil held out a tablet, opening the music playlist. "I take it that Jessy already told you about this." He leaned closer to Heather before continuing. "I'm interested to know yours." 

Heather took the tablet and thought of a good song that will reflect her taste and current mood. She started typing the title and pressed the "Add to playlist" before giving it back to Phil. 

As they drink their orders, Heather's song plays on the speakers. Jessy clapped her hands in excitement. 

_One touch, I'm a victim_

_One look in your eyes, I'm in_

_I'm feeling vulnerable_

_What if I let go?_

_You make me want to though._

Phil, who was attending to one of the customer’s orders, perked up when he heard the first lines of the song, looking at Heather as he listened. 

_Please don't touch me here if you don't mean it_

_The space between our skin saying more than enough_

_But once you lay a finger, it can't be undone_

Heather swallowed nervously. She forgot what the lyrics implied when she picked it. She just thought that it has a nice beat and overall mood. She glanced at Phil and found him curiously staring at her now, a knowing smile etched on his lips. Embarrassed at what just occurred, she told Jessy she's going out to get some fresh air. 

When she's sure that Phil wasn't looking, she ran outside to the bar's basement, hiding herself from prying eyes. 

"Oh, stupid!" she exclaimed as she buried her head in her hands, feeling ashamed of herself. 

She was startled when a familiar voice called to her from the shadows. 

"You call that music?" Phil jested as he walked to her direction, placing one palm against the door and caging her in.

Heather straightened her stance, looking at him before she replied, "How dare you mock my taste in music." She followed his eyes as it fleeted from her eyes to her lips, making her swallow nervously.

"That’s a confession, sweetheart.” Phil smirked as he leaned closer to her, their faces so close they can feel each other’s breaths.

They were interrupted when Jessy passed by the basement, looking for Heather as she shouted her name. Phil pulled her closer by the waist as they hid within the shadow of the basement door until Jessy walked back inside the Aurora.

Both of them tried to muffle their laughs like children hiding from their playmate, Phil looking back at her with both amusement and wonder.

“Maybe it’s better if we start somewhere else.” Phil said softly as he brushed his hand on hers, curling a finger against her pinky.

Heather appreciated the respect that Phil showed by the gesture, a shy smile escaping her lips.

“Do you mean it?” she whispered as she took his hand in hers, her small hands engulfed by his much larger ones.

Phil chuckled as they walked back to the Aurora hand in hand. “Of course, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this ficlet is **Please Don't Touch **by **RAYE **. ❤️❤️❤️********


End file.
